Captivate
Captivate is a special battle mechanic for the Gods of Moe in Mugen Souls Z. Though not neccessary for winning battles, understanding how this mechanic works will make completing the game easier. It can be used for defeating enemies without fighting, powering up the G-Castle faster, get powerful items, get Coffin Effects, increase charm levels faster (needed for story progression). Overview The Captivate function has factors that make it easier to guess the outcome as well as factors that are controllable beyond the player's choices. Factors make it easier to predict the outcome of Captivate. #Charm Level - Having higher charm makes the Peon and Item bar fill up faster. Higher charm does not reduce Frenzy generated. #Captivate Resistances - Gets higher the stronger the enemies, needs higher charm level to surpass the Frenzy bar. #Frenzy Resistance - How easily an enemy gets frenzied. Bosses have the lowest resistance and get frenzied the easiest. #Moe Affinity - The Peon, Item, and Frenzy bar will fill up based on the enemy and the player's affinity. Random Factors make it more difficult to predict the outcome. These can either help, or make the outcome worse depending on real life luck. #Enemy mood - randomizes at the beginning of battle and after each captivate action, reacts differently to certain Fetish Poses. #Fetish Pose - Each pose reacts differently to an enemy's mood. It also has a different success rates. #Crystal Moe Affinities - Their affinities randomize at the beginning of battle. Charm level is the most important factor in succeeding which is determined by balancing out sets of Shampurus. Overall, if the Charm level is high enough, then the captivation will likely succeed. The harder it is to Captivate an enemy or Planet Spot, the higher the Captivate Resistance it has. If the previous Planet isn't Captivated, it is best to head to the previous world and attempt to get a little Shampuru boost. The outcome involves Charm Level of the form, the enemy's mood, the form Syrma is using, the Fetish Poses selected, and the Resistances the enemies has for the Peon, Item and Frenzy guage to get them to become bonus Shampurus, items or frenzied. Unlike Moe Kill in the previous Mugen Souls, Captivate provides a visual representation of the emotion meter when selecting a Fetish Pose. The emotion gauge filles up depending on the enemy's Captivate Resistance and the player's Charm Level, even 1% charm makes can make exponential difference. Example: 1% charm increases the Peon Meter by 50 while 100% charm will increase 2,000,000+ to the Peon Meter. Charm levels Extra info It is always good to use Form Change and Captivate at the beginning of Syrma's turn as it will not use up a turn. Even getting the enemy Frenzied will grant more rewards than defeating them normally. Form Changing is done by the L1 Button, and Captivating is done by pushing the Square Button. Enemies and crystals will start off with a random mood but enemies will start off with a set Moe Affinity while crystals will get a random one. Certain moods are not good for some forms and will not change until a captivation attempt. Each Moe form will have three unchanged poses at the beginning of each set, unlike the first game where everything was randomized except for the last set. With the exception of the Ultimate War DLC battles, the Large Crystals in the Mugen Field, Special Worlds and Post True Ending story will match the average charm level meaning that they can be Captivated at any charm level. If the Affinity of the Large Crystal happens to one that's lower than average, then it will be harder to successfully Captivate it. Peon Captivate Matching the target's Moe Affinity will increase the pink meter. This is the easiest one to figure out since it just involves picking the same Moe the enemy is. When getting multiple Emotion Gauges filled up, this one will take priority over everything. Turning things into Peons will also release the Coffin Effect if the battle doesn't end. The reward for this succeeding will grand 5x the Shampuru. Selecting the matching affinity will increase the Peon Gauge the highest. *Captivate Ego enemies using the Ego form *Captivate Sadist enemies using the Sadist form *Captivate Masochist enemies using the Masochist form *Captivate Bipolar enemies using the Bipolar form *Captivate Graceful enemies using the Graceful form *Captivate Ditz enemies using the Ditz form *Captivate Hyper enemies using the Hyper form *Captivate Terse enemies using the Terse form Success is determined by Captivate Resistance and Charm Level, even 1% charm makes can make exponential difference. Example: The enemies on Scarlet World and White World both have the lowest Captivate Resistance out of any enemy (except for that White World gives 2x the Shampuru than what Scarlet World gives). When getting to Rose World, the enemies have 3x the Captivate Resistance than the other two worlds so their gauge will fill up 3x slower when comparing to the same Charm Level. Item Captivate This is done by selecting a different form from the target's Moe Affinity. The reward for captivating them using the yellow meter will grant Shampuru x2, Normal drop, Rare drop and Combo drop. *'Ego'~Bipolar / Bipolar~Ego *'Sadist'~Terse / Terse~Sadist *'Masochist'~Graceful / Graceful~Masochist *'Ditz'~Hyper / Hyper~Ditz Generally, all enemies will have matching Peon and Item Captivate Resistance so there is no need to worry about needing higher Charm Level to Peon or Item Captivate. There is only one exception where enemies have different Peon and Item Captivate Resistance, and that is during the Captivate introduction. The Kyururuns have a very low Peon Captivate Resistance so they can be Captivated in one turn, they also have a higher Item Captivate and Frenzy Resistance which is why those meters don't increase. Frenzy Natural causes: The Captivate command will generate the same amount of Frenzy. Stronger enemies will have much higher Captivate Resistance but mostly the same Frenzy Resistance. Having higher Charm Level only helps with generating more to the Peon and Item Meter so it can surpass the Frenzy bar. There is no way to reduce the amount of frenzy that fills up since it will increase at the same rate no matter how high the Charm Level is. For example, the Kyururun enemies at the captivate tutorial have Frenzy and Item Resistance of 999 (they are the only enemy that has Item Resistance) but a very low Peon Resistance. It is impossible to get a frenzy from these enemies on this battle because of their high Frenzy Resistance. Generally, all bosses have extremely low Frenzy Resistance. Awakened Tioni has the lowest Frenzy Resistance out of any enemy in the game, that it is even possible to get her frenzied in one captivate with a matching affinity (Terse) at 70% charm since it takes about 80% to get her in one turn. She might even maker her harder to captivate than the post game bosses since they allow more turns to be captivated. When enemies are in a Frenzy, all of their stats will increase 50% except for Move and their AI will also start using more power attacks, making the fight drastically harder. It is often considered bad when fighting powerful enemies but the reward for beating them is 3x the Shampuru which is better than beating them normally so it can be advantageous to increasing charm level. This happens when attempting to Captivate enemies with higher Charm Resistance than how much the Charm Level can handle and a low Frenzy Resistance. When going through the story for the first time, bosses become frenzied because they all have a Frenzy Resistance of 72 (the easiest to frenzy) . Opposite forms will cause Frenzy: Besides getting 3x the Shampuru, there are other moments to where causing frenzy is beneficial such as activating Fever Mode by Frenzying the Large Crystal. It can be harder to anger the crystal in places where charm doesn't affect the outcome and using the opposite Moe Affinity will cause it the most. The forms that cause each other to Frenzy happens to be their contender during the Mugen Souls Saimoe tournament held by Dengeki Playstation in 2011. See external links for the "Saimoe Tournament round 1 results" Misc info There are some Affinities that work as a weaker version of other Affinities, this is useful incase one form is extremely low and can substitute which is quite rare. *Ego can increase the Peon Meter for Sadist and vice versa *Masochist can increase the Peon Meter for Terse and vice versa *Bipolar can increase the Peon Meter for Hyper and vice versa *Graceful can increase the Peon Meter for Ditz and vice versa Trivia #The Japanese word for Captivate (虜魅/ torikomi), is also a homonym of the word 取り込み which means to get involved in something or capture. Related pages *Moe Affinities *Coax External links *http://dengekionline.com/elem/000/000/447/447057/index-4.html Mugen Souls Saimoe tournament, round one. Category:Mechanics Category:Mugen Souls Z Category:Syrma Category:Chou-Chou